The lighting industry utilizes a substantial number of lighting fixture types designed for specific locations and uses. Certain locations require the benefit of a lighting fixture style known as a “vapor proof” fixture. These fixtures generally utilize a glass or plastic globe and a non-integrated/distinct seal to seal the lamp and some of the electrical components from environmental elements that can damage or otherwise degrade the lamp and electrical components. In this manner, the fixture can be readily used in problematic environments, such as those including water, explosive gases, a high level of particulates, etc. (commonly found in industrial, mining, oil and marine applications). Further, these fixtures commonly utilize an A-lamp, High Intensity Discharge (HID) lamp, or fluorescent lamp, which can have a relatively short life span and are relatively inefficient light sources. Additionally, the globe is susceptible to being easily broken by accident or vandalism, thereby exposing the lamp and electrical components to the environment, which may significantly shorten the lifespan of the fixture. Also, these lamps are fragile and once the globe is broken, they can be easily damaged, rending the fixture completely inoperable.